1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel and advantageous 8.beta.-substituted 3.beta.-hydroxy methyl-4.alpha.-hydroxy-2,9-dioxa tricyclo[4,3,1,O.sup.3,7 ]decane compounds and more particularly to valuable and highly effective, pharmaceutically useful 3.beta.-hydroxy methyl-4.alpha.-hydroxy-8.beta.-alkoxy-10-methylene-2,9-dioxa tricyclo[4,3,1,O.sup.3,7 ]decanes of the following Formula I ##STR2## In said Formula R indicates an alkoxy group and preferably a lower alkoxy group.
The 10,11-double bond may be hydrogenated. The present invention also relates to simple and effective processes of producing such compounds of Formula I, to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, and to a method of using said compounds as sleep inducing and improving agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a number of prior applications there are described 2,9-dioxa tricyclo[4,3,1,O.sup.3,7 ]decane compounds which are distinguished by their advantageous pharmacological properties and more particularly by their novel action upon the central nervous system. German Published Application No. 26 07 106 describes compounds of this type which have sleep promoting properties. These effects on sleeping, evidenced by an improvement of the deep sleep (quiet sleep) as well as of the paradoxal sleep (rapid eye movement sleep), apparently are due to the presence of an amino methyl group in 3-position in the 2,9-dioxa tricyclo[4,3,1,O.sup.3,7 ]decane ring system, in contrast to other known 2,9-dioxa tricyclo[4,3,1,O.sup.3,7 ]decane compounds which have a methyl, a halogeno methyl, or, respectively, an azido methyl group in 3-position.